Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 3: Clever Little Piglet VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree CD-ROM *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Logo * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Clever Little Piglet Episodes Titles * "Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Piglet Fixes His Fear and Rescue Pooh in "Gone with the Wind" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Gone With the Wind" Intervals * Coming Up Next, There's No Shortage of Heroes as Pooh and the Gangs Save Each Other's Lives in "My Hero" Episode Titles (cont) * "My Hero" Intervals * Coming Up Next, The Gang Comes Owl Overcomes His Flying Troubles in "Owl Feathers" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Owl Feathers" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * "Gone with the Wind" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Story by: Terrie Collins and Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Terrie Collins and Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Bruce Talkington * "My Hero" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove and Stephen Sustarsic ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic and Bruce Talkington * "Owl Feathers" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith, Patty Parris, Timothy Hoskins, Nicholas Melody - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Directors: David Block, Terence Harrison, Bob Zamboni * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Supervising Timing Director: Mirce Mantta * Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Brad Case, Joan Case, Teence Harrison, Mitch Rochon, James T. Walker * Storyboard Designers: Holly Forsyth, Rob Laduca, Lin Larsen, Hank Tucker * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Character Design: Toby Shelton, Leonard Smith * Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Additional Background Stylist: Gary Eggleston * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Additional Color Styling: Debra Jogrensborg * Assistant Producers: Barbara Ferro, Ken Tsumura * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell, Mike Reyna ** "Friendship" Theme Song *** Words and Music by: Dave Kinnoin *** Arranged by: Jimmy Hammer *** Produced by: Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Ltd. * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Edtior: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Wade Nassir, Jacaleen Cotter, Luanne Crocker, Stephanie Elliott * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.TE.-IA * ©1988, 1989 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship Category:VHS Category:1997